lily meets james
by writergirl709
Summary: what happens when good girl lily is dared to ask prankster james potter to a ball? can they find true love? please RR PG-13 for later chapters and languedge
1. The dare

Title: Lily meets James Author: CraziiBlondii  
  
Chapter One Lily's Dare  
  
"NO" Lily Evans screamed at her best friend Sammy. They were at Sammy's house for the winter holidays and were engaged in a very funny game of Truth or Dare.  
  
"Why not he isn't so bad" Sammy answered.  
  
"There is no way I could convince him to take me to the ball" lily was tired of her best friend trying to set her up with so many different guys.  
  
"James potter has liked you forever i'm positive he would take you" Sammy said.  
  
"Ok let me rephrase myself there is no way I would ever go to the dance with him"  
  
"you haven't even given him a chance he is actually very nice, and he is the star seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team he cant be that bad and besides he's HOTT" Sammy started to laugh. The last comment brought a smile on to lily's face.  
  
"Ok ok I will admit he is kind of good looking" lily replied trying not to blush but she could feel the heat rising on to her face.  
  
"There is no kind of about it" Sammy managed to say while laughing at lily's embarrassment.  
  
"Ok he is hott, happy now?"  
  
"Not really you have got to ask him to the ball"  
  
"No way he is so full of himself he would probably say he is too good for me" lily said anger starting to rise.  
  
"Now you no that is not true, he has liked you since 1st year that is 6 years if you didn't no" Sammy replied "just give him a chance he is really nice, as I have said before"  
  
"Fine" lily said "I will do it"  
  
"Yippy I win" Sammy started to laugh.  
  
"Wait a sec one problem"  
  
"What is the problem lily?" Sammy asked.  
  
"Isn't the ball tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah so what?"  
  
"How am I supposed to ask him before tomorrow?" lily had finally found a way out of this agreement.  
  
"Oh that won't be a problem" Sammy said "You can use my owl to send him a letter"  
  
"Aw how kind of you" lily said sarcastically. "Ok go get your owl while I write him a letter"  
  
Sammy hurried out of the room to get her owl  
  
'Great' lily thought 'I have to ask out the person that I hate the most this should be fun'  
  
Lily found a quill, ink, and parchment in Sammy's desk she decides to make the note short so it wouldn't sound so bad.  
  
Dear James,  
I no this is short notice but I would like to ask you to be my date for the new years ball. Please owl me back as soon as possible.  
Yours Truly,  
Lily Evans Lily read and reread this letter it sounded perfect and if he asked her why she had asked him to the ball she would say she didn't want to go alone.  
  
'It won't be so bad' lily tried to reassure herself but failed terribly.  
  
"Ok here is the owl do you have the letter ready for Mr. Potter?" Sammy said as she walked in to the room.  
  
"Yes now we can only hope he already has a date" lily said.  
  
"Actuary I no for a fact he is flying solo" Sammy said as she tied the letter to the owl and opened the window to let the bird out.  
  
"Whatever" said lily "so I guess it is my turn to dare you"  
  
"Um I'm tiered of this game lets do something else" Sammy said trying to get out of her turn.  
  
"Oh no I get to pick who you ask out" lily replied.  
  
"Ok who's the lucky guy?" Sammy asked.  
  
"I think Mr. Black is going to attend" lily said  
  
"SIRIUS?" Sammy yelled. "NO WAY"  
  
"Hey you made me ask James now it is your turn to ask someone" lily laughed.  
  
"Fine you win" Sammy started to write Sirius a letter.  
  
After she had sent the letter lily couldn't help but think 'this is going to be one interesting ball' 


	2. Jamse's suprise

Lily Meets James  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry potter characters if I did I would so be selling my stories not posting them on the internet  
  
Chapter two  
  
JAMSES POV  
  
Dear James,  
I no this is short notice but I would like to ask you to be my date for the new years ball. Please owl me back as soon as possible.  
Yours Truly,  
Lily Evans  
  
"what the hell?" james potter stood in the middle of his room staring in awe at the letter he had just recived from none other then lily evans the girl he had liked for 6 years now.  
  
"something is going on she hates me, she would never ask me out" james didn't relies that he was talking out loud.  
  
"who the hell are you talking to James" Sirius black, Jamses best friend, yelled at him.  
  
"just myself padfoot"  
  
"Why are you talking to yourself?" Sirius asked.  
  
"come and read this!"  
  
Sirius walked over to see what james was holding in his hand. He quickly read the letter and started to laugh.  
  
"is this a joke?" Sirius asked.  
  
"nope an owl just delivered it" james replied.  
  
"you have got to be kidding right??" when james shook his head Sirius just stared at him "man she hates you something just isn't right here" he never got to finish because he was cut off by an owl swooping in through the window.  
  
"hey man its for you" james told Sirius.  
  
Sirius ran over and opened the letter and read it out loud.  
  
Dearest Sirius  
I would be honored if you would agree to go with me to the new years ball please owl me back as soon as you have an answer.  
Love always  
Samantha Level  
  
"now do you see what I mean something is definatley not riht with this whole situation" James said.  
  
"well there is only one thing we can do" Sirius said  
  
"oh and what is that might I ask oh wise one" james said sarcasticly.  
  
"say Yes"  
  
A/N Please read and review  
  
Next chapter The Ball  
  
Will update soon 


	3. The Ball

Lily meets James  
  
Review: James is going to the ball with lily and Samantha is going to the ball with Sirius now on with the story   
  
Chapter 3 The Ball  
  
Lily stood alone only half paying attention to the people around her. She was at a huge manor; this was where the dance was being held. She looked around at all of the wonderful out fits. She had agreed with James to come as Cinderella and A prince. Sammy and Sirius were coming as Romeo and Juliet. Lily couldn't help but laugh at this thought.  
  
'Poor Sammy' she thought.  
  
"Hello" a voice said from behind her.  
  
She turned around to find herself face to face with none other then the James Potter himself.  
  
"Good evening" she replied.  
  
"Now I would ask you to dance but I no you really don't want to so I'm just going to ask you something and I want an honest answer" James said.  
  
"Ok" lily replied.  
  
"Why did you ask me to the ball?" James asked.  
  
"I didn't have a date" lily answered.  
  
"No that isn't it; you never would have asked me"  
  
"Ok good point do you want an honest answer" lily said.  
  
"I already told you I did"  
  
"Ok I was dared to by Sammy and that is the same reason she is here with Sirius."  
  
"Oh ok I get it, well then I am going to leave you alone now and you can say you came here by yourself" James looked hurt.  
  
"No I asked you to come and I would like it if you would dance with me" lily said.  
  
"Ok but only if you're sure you want to" James looked taken aback.  
  
"I'm sure"  
  
Lily and James dance almost the whole time they talked about school, their friends, and teachers. But things turned awkward when James asked lily who she likes.  
  
"Well o one really I'm to busy with school work to really have a social life" lily said some what embarrassed.  
  
"Oh ok"  
  
Lily would occasionally dance with someone else but most of the time she spent with James.  
  
'Wow' lily thought James is so different then I thought he was, he is being polite and he doesn't mind that I'm dancing with other people, he really isn't so bad. OH MY GOD did I really just think that? It's James of course he is really that bad he is the person that has been mean and rude to me for the past 6 years, but he seems so.....different.  
  
James's POV  
  
'Wow she looks beautiful tonight' James caught himself staring at lily. 'I can't believe she actually wanted to be here with me tonight, maybe she doesn't hate me as much as I thought. Then again she probably just felt bad about inviting me on a dare and was too guilty to let me walk away. Well it doesn't matter I'M HERE WITH LILY EVANS!'  
  
Back to Lily POV  
  
"Well James I had a great time tonight" lily said softly.  
  
"Me too" was all James managed to say.  
  
"I guess I will see you at school next ....." but lily never got to finish what she was going to say because James had firmly place his lips on hers and she didn't no why but she wasn't pulling away, actually she was enjoying it. But right when she was going to deepen the kiss James pulled back.  
  
"Good night" and with that James turned and left.  
  
Oh my god lily thought did I really just let James potter kiss me? Even worse was I enjoying it?  
  
A/N thanks for reading please review first fic so I no it ain't that great give me suggestions on what to have next thanks 


	4. After thoughts

Lily Meets James  
  
James's House after ball  
  
"Sirius do you really think a girl like lily is going to forget all the things I have done to her in the past? Like in our 3rd year do you remember when I charmed all of her books so they said rude comments about teachers?"  
  
James and Sirius were sitting in the den at Godric's hollow (James's House) discussing the events of that night. Sirius was reading a Quidditch book and was completely ignoring James, but James didn't seem to notice he was wrapped up in his own world filled with thoughts of Lily. She was all he could think about. James had liked Lily since the first time he saw her on the Hogwarts express 6 years ago and she had never given him the time of day. They were in the same house but Lily only ever talked to her best friend Samantha, so James had never really talked to her. Suddenly Sirius decided to join into the conversation.  
  
"Don't worry about her James you are one of the most popular guys in school, you could have any girl you wanted" Sirius said.  
  
"Except Lily" James mumbled . "What was that dear friend" Sirius asked.  
  
"Nothing oh snobby one" James replied in a admiring tone.  
  
"That's what I thought" Sirius smirked.  
  
James once again got lost in his own thoughts. Why would Lily have taken the dare? Is it possible that she may like him? No! She hated James because of all of the rude inconsiderate things he had done to her and honestly he couldn't blame her. Sirius then broke his train of thought.  
  
"I think she really likes you, I mean she did take you to the ball" Sirius tried to sound intelligent.  
  
"I told you it was a dare" James tried not to sound hurt by this statement but the truth hurt and he knew that only to well. "I mean how do we know the kiss wasn't part of the dare?"  
  
"We don't mate, we just don't" Sirius said trying to sound like he really cared, but truth be told he thought James was totally obsessing. Sirius knew that Lily and James were meant to be together, but he just couldn't get them to relies it.  
  
'When we get back to school' Sirius thought 'Moony and I have got to get them together and I think I might just have the perfect way to do just that' a smile spread across his face because he had come up with a perfect plan.  
  
Lily's house  
  
"LILY I WANT AN EXPLINATION" Sammy was screaming at lily through the bedroom door. Lily had locked herself in right after the ball. She was so confused about the whole James issue.  
  
"Come on lily let me in you know you want to talk about this as much as I do" Sammy said.  
  
The door slowly opened and Lily appeared in the door way. Her eyes were puffy from crying. Sammy couldn't help but think 'Man that girl cries over anything'.  
  
"What's wrong" Sammy asked.  
  
"Nothing the ball just turned out a lot different then I expected" lily said in between sobs.  
  
"I told you he was a nice guy" Sammy said.  
  
"I no but its James I can't like James it's just weird" Lily shuddered, did she just say that she likes James? "He will never like me any way after I have ignored him for 6 years"  
  
"Don't Worry about it Lily I'm sure he will find some way to forgive you" Sammy said while trying not to laugh, she knew that Lily could kill James bring him back to life and he would still forgive her. In a way it made Sammy jealous, her best friend had a guy that was totally in love with her and she had no one. It didn't help that James was completely hot either or that Lily completely ignored him. Sammy decided when she got back to school her and her other best friend Amanda would have to find some way to get Lily and James together; I mean how hard can it be?  
  
A/N thanks for the reviews  
  
Next chapter should be up shortly. Will include Lily and James's First real conversation Sammy finding a guy named (did you really think I would tell you?) 


	5. Unanswered Questions

Lily Meets James  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Dear Lily,  
I really need to know what happened the other night at the ball. I mean I know what happened but I want to know what is going on between us. Please owl me back an answer. If you can't owl me I will see you when we return to school.  
Yours Always  
James Potter  
  
Lily read and reread the letter.  
  
'How am I supposed to answer that' she thought 'I don't even know'  
  
Lily had a problem expressing her feelings, she had never admitted to liking a guy even when she knew they liked her back. All of her friends just thought she was to busy with school or just wasn't interested. But this was different, this was James she had never liked James not even as a friend. He was always her enemy the one person she could hate and not feel bad about hating (A/N if that makes any sense). Now she could tell James had changed he was no longer the immature 13 year old that she once knew, but she thought of him that way because it was easier then imagining that she, Lily Evans, could ever like James Potter.  
  
Lily got out a piece of parchment to send a letter to James but didn't know what to write so she said the only thing she could say with out any worries.  
  
Dear James,  
I can't answer that because I don't know and I really don't care to find out. So please do not ask and lets just say it was part of the dare. Please don't contact me.  
Lily Evans  
  
She sent the letter with her owl and hoped that James would understand, but man was she wrong.  
  
James's House  
  
"WHAT" James screamed, "THAT'S NOT AN ANSWER"  
  
James had just received Lily's letter and was furious. How could she do this to him was all that he was thinking, she had made him think that he might actually had a chance and then completely crushed what ever hope he did have. Why couldn't she see that he had changed? He wasn't the 13 year old that teased her about her red hair, any more. He was now a 16 year old that understood that he had only teased her because he thought she was pretty and was having trouble admitting that at the age of 13. So basically he never had a chance with her because he was such a stupid git when he first met her. The thought of him at 13 upset him, he knew that he was a moron at that age but he had changed. But his reputation as a played wasn't helping him much either. He had had a new girlfriend ever week since 4th year. But then half-way through his 5th year he realized that he really liked only one girl and that was lily, the one girl that had never shown any interest in him what so ever.  
  
""She will be my girlfriend before the end of this year" James said out loud "she will definitely be mine."  
  
A/N PLEASE REVIEW im going to wait for some more review before I put up the next chapter. Thanks!  
  
If you have any suggestion let me know I will try and put the in the story.  
  
Any one that wants to edit my work let me know because I definitely need an editor and I can use any criticism that you guys can offer THANKS!! 


	6. train ride suprises

Lily Meets James Chapter 6  
  
Going Back to Hogwarts  
  
"Ah, the Hogwarts express!" lily yelled "The rest of this year is going to be great, I am on a mission to get us both boyfriends Sammy It is going to be fun"  
  
"I'm sure James wouldn't mind being your boyfriend" Sammy said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah as if I would ever go out with him he is so......James" lily said and then started to laugh when she realized that it had made no sense what so ever.  
  
Lily hadn't talked to James since the last letter she had sent saying not to contact her, and she was happy. It would have been impossible to get a boyfriend if everyone knew James Potter liked her, because no one dared to cross the marauders.  
  
"Lily" someone yelled behind her.  
  
Lily spun around so she was face to face with none other the Amanda Reece, one of her other best friends, behind Amanda, Lily could see Erica Oswald another one of Lily's best friends.  
  
"Oh my god" Lily screamed as she ran up to them and gave them each a huge hug. "How are you guys?"  
  
"Good" they replied at the same time. But neither of them had a chance to say any thing else because just then someone had walked over.  
  
"Lily" came an all to familiar voice. It was James Potter.  
  
"What do you want Potter?" Lily responded in an icy tone that made her friends look at her questionably.  
  
"I was wondering if I could speak to you" he looked around "in privet"  
  
"Um let me think......NO" lily said as she turned away.  
  
"LILY" Sammy yelled at her "that was harsh, you could at least try and be nice"  
  
"Why should I" is all lily said and every one got the point that this conversation was over.  
  
Lily had a way to tell people when she didn't want to talk any more and if you ignored it......well lets just say no one ever ignored it.  
  
"Let's get a seat on the train" Amanda said.  
Lily absent mindedly followed her friends, while she was thinking. Why had she been so mean? She was never mean; James just seemed to bring out the evil streak in her. Well, he got what he deserved was all she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted when someone ran into her.  
  
"Oh sorry" Lily said.  
  
"no it was my fault" the person answered.  
  
Lily looked up and was immediately speechless. The person she had run into just happened to be one of the best looking guys she had ever seen. He had light brown wavy hair that fell over his face with perfect elegance. His eyes were a chocolate brown that seem to look thru her and not at her.  
  
When she realized she had been staring she started to blush.  
  
"Hi I'm Lily Evans" she extended her hand and he took it.  
  
"Jacob Sterling" he replied  
  
"Well I have got to go my friends are waiting for me" lily said.  
  
"Ok see you around school I guess" Jacob said looking a little disappointed.  
  
"Wait, what house are you in?" Lily asked.  
  
"Gryffindor" 7th year" he said.  
  
"Ok I'm a Gryffindor 6th year I guess I will see you rather soon" she said with a smile as she walked away. She could tell this was going to be a very good year. Very good indeed! 


	7. Heartaches and Laughs

Lily meets James  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Lily's compartment with friends  
  
"Oh my god you will never believe what just happened" Lily screamed as she slammed the compartment door. She was so excited she really thought she liked Jacob. He seemed so nice and so handsome.  
  
"Oh my god, like what?" said Amanda rather sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up Amanda let her speak" Ericka said while Sammy tried to contain her laughter.  
  
"Ok this I ran in to this totally hot guy in the hallway and he was hitting on me and he is a 7th year Gryffindor, isn't that great? I think he might really like me and then I could have a boyfriend and I could rub it in petunias face when we go home for break!" Lily said very excitedly. She just couldn't contain her enthusiasm. She actually had a chance of getting a boyfriend and even better he was a year older. But for some reason she just didn't feel like Jacob could be the right person for her. 'Oh well' Lily thought. She had never really had a boyfriend so maybe it was normal, maybe she was nervous.  
  
"WOOHOO Lily has found someone" Sammy yelled. "Now on to someone to me" at that statement everyone started to laugh but were cut off by the compartment door opening.  
  
"Did I just hear what I thought I did?" said a familiar voice. Sirius Black appeared in the door way.  
  
"Our little Lily has found someone?" Sirius said "Let me guess.....hmmm......is it....James Potter?" This statement made everyone but Lily laugh.  
  
"WHY THE HELL WOULD I EVER LIKE JAMES POTTER" Lily screamed.  
  
"Oh my god Lily settle down it was a joke wasn't it Black?" said Sammy.  
  
"Um..no I mean of coarse it was" Said Sirius realizing what Sammy was trying to say.  
  
"Good see I told you lily" Said Sammy.  
  
James' compartment  
  
"Holy shit now I will never have a chance" James said sadly.  
  
"What happened" asked Remus calmly.  
  
"I just saw lily with some other guy and they were totally flirting and she likes him I can just tell" James answered. James knew he had no chance now it was over and it made him wonder if he hadn't been such a jack-ass to her if she would have ever liked him. 'Probably not' he thought.  
  
"You will just have to wait and see what happens" Remus said.  
  
"Some how I don't think it will matter" James said softly and before he knew it he was looking out the window at Hogwarts.  
  
"Finally I'm home" James said.  
  
A/N SORRY it took me so long to update I have been on vacation!!!!!! I will try to update again soon  
  
PLEASE reveiw 


End file.
